fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Polyarma
Summary This verse was created by Luxardel on September 5, 2016. Part of the Xros Revolution Multiverse made by Dragonmasterxyz. About this Verse This universe is set in a medieval time and is all about weapons, hence the name Polyarma (many weapons). You should expect the basic, typical weapons such as swords, bows, lances, axes, shields, and many others. However, there are unique combinations of weapons with other weapons or magic as well such as a boomerang bow, spider shield, and others. The story is about a kid who finds a mysterious glove that is capable of replicating any weapon it touches, and he sets out on a journey to not only discover more about it but also stop a threat against his kingdom and friends. Power of the Verse This verse will likely reach continent level tiers. There are different races in this verse besides humans such as vampires, elves, and other mythological beings. They are skilled weapon experts, and some also utilize Majic (Magic) in this universe. The Majic used in this universe can enhance different stats. Therefore, they can reach high levels of speed, durability, strength, and other stat enhancements. They also have special skill combos that cause their opponents to be setup for other attacks or help them escape from being setup. Polemos Polemos is the name given to the living glove that Alexan inherited. In this universe, it is the name of a study guide for most warriors. This guide is also known as The Weapon Matrix, which details the attributes of weapons and how to counteract each of them. There are 5 weapon attributes in this universe: Mass, Mobility, Composition, Range, and Precision. Mass has an advantage over Mobility, Mobility over Composition, Composition, over Range, Range over Precision, and Precision over Mass. Knowing this is key for warriors all over the world. The 5 weapon attributes can also be applied to the Wielder and the Will. For Weapon applications, it is focused on offensive fighting. Wielder application is focused on defense and Will application is focused on stamina. These are the descriptions for each "Layer": * Weapon '(Ma: ''Weight, Mo: Speed of Usage, Ra: Reach, Pr: Spread/focus of damage, Co: material) * 'Wielder '(Ma: Weight, Mo: Maneuverability, Ra: Travel distance, Pr: pierce/slice resistance, Co: resistance '' * '' to other materials) * 'Will '(Ma: Amount, Mo: Density, Ra: Area of Influence, Pr: Efficiency, Co: Type) *''NOTE: The Composition attribute may have many variances (i.e.: Powder, Nickel, Fear, etc.)'' Layer Combos and Techartes Layers are referring to Weapon, Wielder, and Will, though they are described more so as offensive, defensive, and stamina respectively. Most seasoned fighters will use two layers in combat (O-D, D-S, S-O). O-Ds are all-around favorable for combat, D-Ss are resilient and great for long fights, and S-Os are capable of devastating attacks. When a wielder focuses on 3 layers at once, they can execute a Techarte (Technical Arte). Most Techartes are active and focus on obliterating, disorienting, or pressuring the opponent through special combos. However, they also have a passive use that can boost stats. There are a possible 125 Techarte combinations to choose from, but there can be endless results when considering the variety of the composition attribute and the wielder's imagination. Even so, Techartes take a tremendous amount of focus and energy, so most fighters can't exceed two uses in a single fight. Characters '''Main Protagonists: Alexan Alvyon Daliahna Alyvia Other Protagonists: King Mason Gauge Aghntei Mobisu Suzakia Ouna Rechazeul Alfa Mateo Main Antagonists: Hisserah Slynthia Rizeck Category:Verses Category:Xros Revolution Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:The Revert Series